Everybody's Fool
by Sweet Tears
Summary: Kurama no es lo que parece. (Shounen-ai, One-shot, Songfic) Autora: oOKeairaOo - Traducción: Sanasa y Sweet Tears.


**_Disclaimer:_** Yu Yu Hakusho y la canción _Everybody's fool _de Evanescence no nos pertenecen , ni siquiera el fic... XD.

**_Notas de Sweet Tears:_** ¡Hello! Jeje, después de ver durante tanto tiempo como Yukii lo hacía, finalmente nos hemos decidido nosotras a traducir un fic . Esperamos que os guste tanto como le gustó a Sanasa, que pasó no se cuanto tiempo babeando con el fic (de hecho, aún lo hace XDD). 

Sanasa: ¬¬

Bueno, el fic, el fic!

ESTE FANFIC NO LO HEMOS ESCRITO NOSOTRAS, TAN SOLO LO TRADUCIMOS DEL INGLÉS. ASÍ QUE LAS EXPRESIONES Y EL VOCABULARIO QUE SE UTILIZEN EN ESTE FANFIC NO SON NUESTRAS, TAN SOLO TRADUCIMOS.

**..................................................................................................................................**

**Everybody's fool  
**(by oOKeairaOo)

_ Perfect by nature  
Icons of self indulgence  
Just what we all need  
More lies about a world that  
Never was and never will be  
Have you no shame, don't you see me  
You know you've got everybody fooled_  


No sé como ninguno de nosotros no lo vio. No sé como no lo vi. Nos tenías a todos engañados. Incluso a mí. Con tu gentil naturaleza y tus amables palabras, era simplemente demasiado fácil olvidarse de que eras el youko ladrón sin corazón.

Creo que a veces intentaste avisarme, y no estoy seguro de si eso debería ser un consuelo, o si sólo debería servir para hacer que me avergonzara más. Me explicaste tú mismo que no se podía confiar en ti. Que siempre habías traicionado tus compañeros tan pronto como encontrabas una oportunidad que pudiera beneficiarte.

Tu franqueza solo hizo que te amara más.

Y ese amor me destruyó. La confianza que depositamos en ti nos destruyó a todos.

Y la peor parte es que me dijiste que esto pasaría, y no te creí.

  
  
_ Look here he comes now  
Bow down and stare in wonder  
Oh how we love you  
No flaws when you're pretending  
But now I know he  
Never was and never will be  
You don't know how you've betrayed me  
And somehow you've got everybody fooled  
_

Ahora sé que estaba enamorado de Shuichi, no de ti. Estaba enamorado de la máscara detrás de la que te ocultabas. Perfecto, dulce Shuichi. Si tan sólo fuera real.

En toda mi vida, él es la única persona que he amado alguna vez, y ni siquiera era real. Qué patético.

Por supuesto, todos querían a Shuichi. Sus amigos, sus compañeros de clase, su madre.

Ah, la madre. Ella, más cualquier otro, me tenía convencido de que te habías apartado de tus viejas maneras. Después de todo, Youko Kurama nunca daría su vida por nadie, especialmente por una simple mujer humana.

Pero nunca tuviste ninguna intención de dar tu vida por ella, ¿verdad? Te endeudaste con ella, de modo que usaste a Yusuke para que te ayudara a pagárselo. Sabías que él nunca sería capaz de quedarse ahí y dejarte morir. Así que le manipulaste para que te ayudara.

Por supuesto. La manipulación es tu arte.

  
  
_ Without the mask where will you hide  
Can't find yourself, lost in your lie  
I know the truth now  
I know who you are  
And I don't love you anymore_

Debería haberlo sabido. La maldad se esconde tras la belleza. Cierto, la pura maldad siempre es bella. Un demonio sabe eso mejor que nadie. El gran Youko Kurama era hermoso, así que naturalmente su máscara, Shuichi, lo era también.

Fue un estúpido. Puedo entender que los humanos te juzgaran mal, pero yo debería haberlo sabido mejor. Me dejé creer a mí mismo que alguien podía amarme.

Desafortunadamente, siempre amaré a Shuichi. Eso, no puedo cambiarlo. Pero me conforto por el hecho de que nunca te amaré a ti. No a ti.

No es como si fuera a tener mucho tiempo para vivir, de todas formas. La herida que me inflingiste está vaciando mi vida, incluso ahora. Los otros ya se han ido.

Mi única consolación es que te llevé conmigo. Nunca sabrás el dolor que sentí al matarte. Al mirar en tus ojos y ver la traición ahí.

¡¿Cómo te atreves a acusarme de traicionarte?! ¡Tu me traicionaste a mí! ¡Mataste a los otros! Oh dioses... Yusuke... Kuwabara… Sí, incluso me lamento por Kuwabara. Nadie merecía la muerte que les diste. Era mi responsabilidad vengarles.

  
  
_ It never was and never will be  
You're not real and you can't save me  
Somehow now you're everybody's fool..._

No me queda mucho tiempo. Desearía no tener que morir solo. Desearía no haber tenido que ser yo. Desearía no haber tenido que ser el que te matara. El que destruyera tal belleza. El que destruyera al que...

No. Yo no te amaba. No lo hacía.

Dioses, ojalá no lo hiciera...

**..................................................................................................................................**

Bueno... deseamos que os haya gustado, y a ver si no hay faltas!! Lo traducimos entre clases, pasando los folios de una mesa a otra, jaja.

Sanasa: ¿No es una preciosidad de fic? A todos los que sepan el suficiente inglés como para leer fics os recomiendo especialmente a esta autora (si es que no habéis leído ya sus fics).

¬¬, a lo que íbamos... que esperamos que estuviera todo bien y que lo hayáis disfrutado mucho . Ja ne!!

Sanasa: ¡Sayonara bye bye!


End file.
